Lance Varney
Lance seems to have been with the Darklight Society for a very long time, oddly familiar to even the oldest members; The sardonic young man with blood red hair and a rather heavy smoking habit has just always seemed to be there, filing paper work or up to some unrecalled purpose out in the field, just on the edge of memory, always at some branch or other, but never for long enough to make people wonder. There is a very good reason for this however. Lance is around 200 years old. That the organisation knows of. The specific details of Varney's origin lost somewhere between the transition from paper to microprocessor, or perhaps simply never recorded within the halls of the Darklight Society's libraries. Those who dig deep enough may find in the earliest days of the Society, investigations into a deranged scientist's experimentation upon vampires, ghouls and other members of the undying. What this has to do exactly with "Lance" is unknown, though little imagination is needed to fill in the blank spaces. Appearance and Personality. Lance Varney is an oak tree of a man, long limbs and exceptionally gangly, he looms over just about everyone and seems to get even taller when he's excited or angry. Though that could just be because he loses his habitual hunch. Nobody likes banging their head on door frames..He has blood red hair, green eyes and fair skin. He's started to develop grey hair at his temples and a little streak in his fringe. Maybe one day he'll die of old age, though he still looks to be in his 30s. To say he's unflappable is perhaps an understatement; Lance has seen everything, and done everything, and gotten bored of it. Sarcastic and only ever really useful if a mystery intrigues him. He could probably climb the ranks with ease if he weren't such an uncooperative, chain smoking asshole. Living forever has sucked all the fun out of Varney's unlife and he's more than happy to share the experience with everyone around him. He tries to keep himself amused with word play and alliteration, using old and archaic words to confuse and annoy his collegues. He can usually be seen smoking thin cigarettes. And has developed a fondness for cooking, and usually considers ways in which the paranormal creatures he faces could be turned into a delicacy. He tends to be informal with everyone and disrepectful of all but a few. He gets bored of his name and changes it every decade or so, generally getting bored of the last one. Currently He is Lance Varney, if he likes you, you can call him Les, other people can go away and not talk to him. (he is quite fond of Survivoman, however.) Skills and Abilities He has a very keen sense of smell and taste, and can see clearly even in darkness. Though more importantly, Lance cannot die, or more accurately, he can die, probably a lot. But he always comes back, an exceptionally quick healer, he is able to regenerate missing limbs in minutes, wounds sew themselves shut instantly. His longevity and lengthy field career has made him a fount of knowledge, if he feels like sharing. The rest of the time he can merely be relied upon as an incredible marksman, picking up his love of firearms during the first world war, one of the few things that still has any enjoyment in it for him is hurting other people, an activity in which he's had many decades to practice. His abilities are not without their cost, however, and unfortunately those costs are cannibalistic in nature. Without the flesh and blood of humans (or more paranormal sources) His senses dull, his regeneration slows, and if he dies, it may take longer before he resurrects. This is all kept secret by the society, and the prospect of getting to eat whatever the problem was at the end of the day tends to be an incentive. Though what really keeps him in line is a strange whistle found with him in the laboratory. Blowing it hurts like hell. It beckons him from afar. He is completely at the beck and call of whoever possesses it. That and the fact that deep down he sort of enjoys being one of the good guys.. Operation: Survivoman Agent Lance is considered property of the Society, a commodity to be used however they see fit. And this was never clearer than during WWII, at which point he was loaned to the Allies for secret manuvers. What if Operation Mincemeat wasn't about misinformation, but infiltration? That was Operation Survivoman. Lance (then still going by the name Lazarus) would sneak through borders as a corpse, and resurrect (or revivocate) in the occult mortuaries and sinister labs of the Nazis, and then bring them down from the inside. Notation It is my opinion that agent Varney shows superior leadership qualities, follows instructions well, and shows respect and great fondness to his cabal-mates. He is and should be considered an invaluable asset not only to the Paradigm City cabal but to the Darklight Society in its entirety. Maggie Urquidez Templar Paradigm City Cabal